newimperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
General Akira
General Akira was an agent of the Altarin'Dakor who served the Shok'Thola Kronos, Spearhead of the Return. He became Kronos' highest-ranked commander, overseeing his operations across the galaxy and helping plan strategy for the war. He assisted the rise of Emperor Palpatine to power, and orchestrated the devastation of Varnus in 1 BBY. He was later killed by Xar Kerensky. Background Akira was a human from the planet Naboo, the same planet as the future Emperor Palpatine. Unlike many of his people, however, he ventured into the stars from his youth to explore the galaxy. He became a powerful information broker and agent for those seeking espionage and intelligence. In 47 BBY, the Altarin'Dakor completed their Galactic Gate and sent their first scouts into the galaxy. Once they had established a stronghold in the far spiral arm some years later, they sought those in the galaxy they could use as allies to help pave the way for the Return. Akira was approached and show all the wonders of the Altarin'Dakor galaxy, and promised immortality and unlimited power himself if he were to serve the Return. He was brought to the Warlord Kronos face to face and readily agreed, with the Warlord's promise that good service would be richly rewarded. Akira devoted himself wholeheartedly to his task. Adviser to Palpatine First of all, they determined that the Jedi of the galaxy must be eliminated in order to make it easier for the Altarin'Dakor to sweep through in conquest. Finding his fellow Naboo native Palpatine, who he knew was secretly a Sith Lord plotting his rise to power, Akira set out to establish a connection with him and help him achieve his goals. With his advisers Akira and Kinman Doriana, Palpatine became Chancellor, then Emperor as he commenced the Jedi Purge and took over the galaxy for the Empire. Akira's first plan was a success. Returning to Epsilon Sector to help plan the next phase of the invasion, Akira decided it would be prudent to expand his network and recruit powerful Force-users who could be invaluable agents for the Altarin'Dakor. He encountered Dark Jedi Master Runis first, and strongly sought his support in building his forces and subverting the sector. Runis at first agreed, but after acquiring the knowledge he desired Runis betrayed Akira, turning his back on him and exploiting the information he'd obtained for his own gain. Akira had to try another plan. The Bombardment of Varnus He found potential in the people of Varnus, who had a high rate of Force-Sensitivity. Exploiting any weakness he found, Akira recruited Dasok Krun, who had been exiled from Varnus for his heinous crimes, and Aron Kerensky, who had fallen out with his brother Nikolas, the ruling regent of the planet. Aron he blackmailed into revealing the world's planetary shield codes; Krun he was able to subvert with promises of power. When an Imperial scouting party arrived at the planet, Akira saw his chance. He leaked the Imperials' position to Rebel factions, who forced a confrontation over the planet. Then, as Nikolas Kerensky attempted to negotiate a truce, Akira sent Dasok Krun, disguised in a Rebel fighter, to blow him out of the sky. In retribution the planet attacked. The Imperials, believing the Varnusians were fighting on the side of the Rebels, turned their turbolasers on the planet's major cities, including Varnus. The people, unable to see who was killing them, blamed the Rebels, and though the Imperials won the encounter, they leveled much of Varnus' freestanding structures. Meanwhile, Akira had a team of Altarin'Dakor agents capture as many members of the Royal Family as he could. They took several, including Rydon Kerensky and Illiana Nakotov, but they were unable to find Xar Kerensky, the crown prince, because he was not on the surface. Instead, Runis found him and took him in as his own personal student in the ways of the Dark Side of the Force. Another mission successful, Akira continued to help plan the Return and prepare for Kronos' arrival. He recruited more men and sent more out on missions. Years would pass before the time of the Return, but Akira kept busy. Preparations for the Return In 6 ABY, Akira sent a dark Jedi named Janus in search of the Force Shard, hoping to have a powerful Force artifact with which to please his master. However, a mission led by Xar Kerensky, who was in the Dark Brotherhood's House Ar'Kell at that point, stopped Janus and destroyed the Shard. Finding out that Kerensky was in fact alive, Akira sent Dasok Krun and a team of subverted dark Jedi to Palace Ravenspyre to destroy Ar'Kell, retried the buried Scepter of Karanishma and capture or kill Kerensky. In the ensuing battle, Xar Kerensky and Dasok Krun dueled in the depths of Palace Ravenspyre. As Xar finally slew his father's killer, he used a rare and dangerous Dark Side power he'd learned from Runis, called Absorb Force Energy, to absorb all of Dasok Krun's Force abilities and add them to his own. He also learned that General Akira was the actual mastermind of the devastation of his homeworld, and he vowed one day to find Akira and serve vengeance. Final Fate After the foundation of the New Imperium, now Grand Master Xar Kerensky searched desperately for General Akira, but could find no clues as to his location. However, when the Altarin'Dakor attacked Varnus and took him captive, he soon found that his search was over. Xar was brought before Kronos on his space station in the Mizar System, where he discovered that General Akira was in fact the Warlord's top servant. When Xar refused to join with Kronos, the Warlord killed him, though the Shok'Thola Zalaria found and saved him at the last moment. Empowering Xar with her own strength, she sent him at a critical moment to stop Kronos' deadly plan to release the Zelduk from their imprisonment inside the planet Darklon. Xar burst into the command center, catching both Akira and Kronos by surprise. With a pulse blaster in hand, he shot both Akira and the Warlord, and just before finishing the general off, he made sure that Akira knew who it was who was killing him. Then he fired, avenging his people. Xar went on to defeat Kronos with the help of a team from the Jedi Division and destroyed the Warlord's base of operations, killing the Zelduk in the process. It was the end of Akira's long-developed plan, and the end of the man who had been a traitor to his galaxy, as well. Category:Characters Category:New pages